


"Мой капитан" и не только

by QuantumCat



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumCat/pseuds/QuantumCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженовые стихи про Кирка и Спока</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Мой капитан

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спок наблюдает за засыпающим Кирком через некоторое время после того, как помог капитану добраться до каюты из медотсека.

Лежишь на постели в каюте своей,  
Оправившись только от ран,  
Что ты получил, защищая людей  
Своих, мой капитан.  
  
Коснусь самых кончиков светлых волос,  
Почувствую сонный дурман  
В том разуме, что ярче вспыхнувших звезд;  
Ты спи, мой капитан.  
  
Не важно: случится ли завтра беда,  
Иль будешь весельем ты пьян,  
Я встану за правым плечом как всегда  
Твоим, мой капитан.  
  
Пускай мы различны как пламя и лед,  
Несходство – совсем не изъян,  
Я был, есть и буду навеки твоим,  
Мой t'hy'la, мой капитан.  
  
08-11.07.15


	2. Тот, кто стоит за правым плечом

Сдаться требует враг тоном дерзким.   
Мостик нервно притих, а старпом   
В знак безмолвной, но явной поддержки   
За твоим стоит правым плечом.   
  
Твой отказ от таких предложений.   
Гаснет связь. Пара слов — он поймет.   
Вероятности точно оценит:  
Риск велик, но есть шанс, что свезет.   
  
На щиты не хватает энергии,  
И алеет тревога. Но вмиг   
Сделан ход — и идёт по инерции  
Энтерпрайз, хоть обшивка горит.   
  
Спасены. Заворчал сзади доктор.  
Можно выдохнуть, взгляд темных глаз   
Встретить молча с улыбкою теплой  
И расслабиться только сейчас.   
  
Лег меж звёзд путь, опасностью сдобренный,  
Но угрозы тебе нипочем,   
Потому что логичный и собранный   
За твоим стоит правым плечом.  
  


16.08.16, 09.05.17


End file.
